indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
New Order
New Order is een Engelse newwaveband uit Manchester, die in 1980 voortkwam uit Joy Division na de zelfmoord van hun voorman Ian Curtis. De leden van New Order zijn Bernard Sumner (leadzanger), Peter Hook (bassist) en Stephen Morris (drums, percussie en elektronica), allen afkomstig uit Joy Division, plus Gillian Gilbert (gitaar/synthesizer). Gilbert en Morris zijn een echtpaar. In 2001 verliet Gillian Gilbert de groep en werd vervangen door Phil Cunningham. Geschiedenis New Order zette aanvankelijk de weg die met Joy Division was ingeslagen voort met melodieuze, donkere songs. Ze werden in het begin als nogal eigenzinnig en nukkig bestempeld. Ze gaven bijvoorbeeld geen interviews, weigerden toegiften te spelen en namen ook volledig afstand van het Joy Division-repertoire. Al gauw vonden ze hun eigen sound. New Order groeide uit tot een icoon van de new wave en het alternatieve circuit. Ze hebben een grote invloed gehad op techno. Zelf vonden ze inspiratiebronnen in bijvoorbeeld Kraftwerk. New Order en Joy Division behoorden allebei tot de succesvolle artiesten op het Factory Records-label dat onder leiding stond van Anthony Wilson. Samen met Factory financierde New Order de in Manchester gevestigde club The Haçienda. Ieder lid van de band is betrokken geweest bij andere groepen. Bernard Sumner speelde samen met Johnny Marr (gitarist van The Smiths) in Electronic. Peter Hook formeerde de bands Revenge en Monaco en Stephen Morris en Gillian Gilbert vormden toepasselijk The Other Two. De basis van de muziek van New Order wordt gevormd door het gebruik van elektronica. Bekende hits zijn True Faith (1987) en Bizarre Love Triangle (1986). Hun 12" Blue Monday is de best verkopende 12"-single aller tijden. De verpakking leek op een grote 5¼"-floppydisk. Dat was erg bewerkelijk, waardoor (volgens de band) op ieder exemplaar geld moest worden toegelegd. In verband met de wereldkampioenschappen voetbal van 1990 nam New Order (onder de naam EnglandNewOrder) World in Motion op als officieel lied voor het Engelse voetbalteam. Het nummer, een co-productie met komiek Keith Allen, werd een nummer 1-hit in het Verenigd Koninkrijk. De band is tussen 1993 en 2001 zo goed als niet actief. De bandleden houden zich vooral bezig met hun nevenprojecten. In de laatste jaren neemt New Order minder afstand van het repertoire dat uit het Joy Division-tijdperk stamt. Bij concerten spelen ze vaak live-versies van klassiekers als Transmission, She's Lost Control en Love Will Tear Us Apart. De film 24 Hour Party People geeft een beeld van Factory en de bijbehorende bands tijdens hun hoogtijdagen, waaronder Joy Division en New Order. Met Get Ready uit 2001 verlaat de band het oude spoor. De plaat leunt minder zwaar op synthesizers. Maar door de bas van Hook en de vocalen van Sumner klinkt Get Ready nog steeds als New Order. De single Crystal komt in de hitlijsten terecht. In het in 2005 uitgebrachte Waitin' For The Siren's Call bouwt New Order verder op dit recept. In 2007 neemt de band de (instrumentale) soundtrack voor de film Control (over het leven van Ian Curtis) op. Na een tournee door het Verenigd Koninkrijk en Zuid-Amerika in de herfst van 2006 worden de geruchten steeds sterker dat de band er definitief zal mee ophouden. Op 4 mei 2007 kondigt Peter Hook in een radiointerview het einde van de groep aan. Dit wordt op 9 mei 2007 bevestigd in Hooks eigen blog op MySpace. Het management en de andere bandleden ontkennen de split echter. Op 17 mei 2007 is de volledige band, inclusief Gillian Gilbert, samen in Cannes voor de première van de film Control. Esthetiek New Order, en Factory Records-producten in het algemeen, waren vaak gehuld in een minimalistische verpakking ontworpen door Peter Saville. Op de hoezen van New Order waren de bandleden zelden te zien. De lp Low-Life was de uitzondering die de regel bevestigde. Ook basale informatie zoals de naam van de band of de titel van de plaat ontbrak vaak. Songtitels waren vaak verborgen in de verpakking en stonden ofwel op de disc zelf (zoals bij de Confusion-single) of op een onopvallende plaats op de binnenhoes (single The Perfect Kiss). Saville dreef dit concept door op de NewOrderStory-video. Hij verklaarde dat het zijn bedoeling was om de band te verkopen als een soort "bekend geheim". De kenmerkende minimalistische stijl volstond voor de fans om de platen van de band te herkennen. In de jaren tachtig van de vorige eeuw gaf New Order hoogst zelden interviews. Later gaven ze als reden dat ze niet over Ian Curtis wilden praten. Hierdoor en door de hoesontwerpen van Peter Saville en door hun neiging om hun optredens kort te houden (zonder toegiften) had de band een reputatie van afstandelijkheid. In de jaren 90 werden ze wat opener. De hiervoor genoemde NewOrderStory bevat uitgebreide persoonlijke interviews. New Order bracht een groot aantal songs op singles uit die niet op de albums zijn opgenomen. Singles werden in vele formaten uitgebracht en vaak met wisselende track lists en een exclusief design. Volgens Tony Wilson bracht Factory met opzet andere singles, lp's en compilaties uit in landen buiten het Verenigd Koninkrijk om het verzamelen aan te moedigen. Daardoor is de complete New Order-discografie voor de meeste fans veel te uitgebreid om de verzameling compleet te kunnen maken. Bovendien zijn de compilaties die Factory en andere labels uitbrachten notoir onvolledig. Singles bevatten vaak remixes. Veel songtitels van New Order hebben geen betrekking op de song zelf. In sommige gevallen worden songtitels verwisseld. De zin "This Time of Night" komt bijvoorbeeld voor in de song As It Is When It Was op het album Brotherhood, maar is de titel van een song op Low-Life. Andere songtitels zijn ontleend aan oude films (bijvoorbeeld Thieves Like Us, Age Of Consent en Cries and Whispers). Bassist Peter Hook droeg in hoge mate bij aan de vorming van de "sound" van New Order door een idiosyncratische basgitaartechniek te ontwikkelen. Vaak speelde hij hoge melodieën en liet de lagere registers over aan keyboards of computers. Drummer Stephen Morris bespeelde regelmatig een mix van akoestische en elektronische drums en speelde vaak naadloos samen met computerpartijen. Alle bandleden konden van instrument wisselen en deden dat ook tijdens optredens. Dit is te zien op Jonathan Demmes video voor The Perfect Kiss en de concertvideo's Taras Shevchenko en Pumped Full of Drugs. Externe links *New Order Discography *The New Order Gigography *MusicBrainz Discography *neworderonline.com Fansite Categorie:Britse popgroep Categorie:Britse band Categorie:Newwaveband